


we are in the belly of the beast

by deimosun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Graphic Violence, boxing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosun/pseuds/deimosun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time neymar sees leo, really sees him, leo has blood on his gums and a cut high on his cheek.</p><p>-</p><p>boxing au. leo is a boxer and neymar accidentally becomes a part of his world. that's how it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are in the belly of the beast

**Author's Note:**

> [title from here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sc4I9MweBy4)

neymar walks in and the place is packed. everyone is near the rink pushing each other around to get a better view, a better spot to watch. and the fight hasn’t even started yet. he lost dani to the crowd somewhere when he took five steps into the room and now he’s feeling somewhat lost himself. it's his first time on a place like this, first time to see a fight. he hopes it’s as good as the ones on tv, hopes it’s bloody and messy and real.

he assumes going near the rink is his better option since his dani will be dealing with some bets, so neymar will probably find him hanging around there talking to the managers. or whatever. neymar doesn’t really has a _solid_ idea of what dani does. it’s one of life’s great mysteries.

suddenly things start getting louder and louder and then he’s being pushed up front, everyone is moving around and this is insane, he can feel the screams and cheers trembling against his skin and they only get louder when the referee grabs the microphone and starts making introductions. he doesn’t really pay attention to what is being said, too busy getting on the tip of his toes and sticking his head up so he can try to look for dani, but he vaguely remembers who is about to fight. it’s some dude who looks like like a llama and the other one – he couldn’t see the face, it was covered by the hood of his robe.

he's still looking around, trying to find dani when all of sudden the place gets dark and the rink lits up. neymar looks ahead, confused, still dangling dangerously on his feet to try and see something, damnit. someone elbows him on the ribs, he gets pushed ahead just as the referee is yelling something and –

he stumbles forward, almost falling before he hits someone, the chain between the rink and the crowd hitting against his legs.

“sorry!” neymar is quick to apologize even though his apology is most surely lost on the noise all around them. but the bald dude in front of him simply looks at him like he just realized someone hit him, that someone was there. a person must call his name because he steps away towards the rink, where there’s a guy probably a few years older than neymar taking off his robe.

neymar shakes his head quickly and starts looking around again, frantically, because he really doesn’t want to be alone when things start to heat up. he’s with his neck strained, looking to both sides on the search for dani’s curly head (his latest hairstyle, god knows for how many days before he changes it again) when suddenly someone catches his wrist and he almost yells from surprise. and a little bit of fear. almost.

he looks forward and it’s the bald guy again smiling relatively creepily and looking at him like he’s expecting an answer. neymar doesn’t recall being asked anything.

“what?” he says, and the dude pulls him closer by the arm. the noise just keeps getting louder and louder around them.

“i said, do you know how to patch someone up?”

neymar stops and looks at him very confusedly. he doesn’t really gets why this is something the guy would want to know and why is he asking this anyway? is this how people around here flirt? because if that’s it, neymar is going to have a serious talk to dani about not warning him on possible bald creeps.

“uhhhhhh. yes?” he answers, still not sure about what is going on.

and excited “great!!!” is all he gets as a response while he’s pulled inside the private area, over the chain, totally tripping on the way over it.

 

* * *

 

turns out, neymar learns, that the boy who was supposed to be doing the patching up couldn’t come for “personal reasons” (the guy makes a scary face at this. neymar does not want to know) and they couldn’t find someone else in time.

neymar also learns that the bald dude’s name is guardiola, and he’s the coach of the guy with the black robe.

guardiola explained to him while shoving a white box of first aid kit on his hands, that it was pretty simple really. all he’d have to do is stop any bleeding on leo’s face (leo? presumably the guy on the robe?) when time was out, making sure to not let any cut open, specially on his eyes  and leave him brand new when the next round came up.

neymar widens his eyes and opens his mouth to say but _i have no idea how to stop a bleeding what if its huge oh my god what if i faint_ when the bell rings and the cheers go quiet for a second before roaring up again.

the fight starts.

 

* * *

 

it's all very fast. neymar is watching, of course he is, hugging the white box for dear life, and he can’t take his eyes off leo. he’s smaller than the other guy, but that’s not just it. he’s _small_ as a general rule, not just than the other guy. and he moves quickly too, his fists going on a jab at first, gauging distance, his feet moving perfectly and his whole body stance is calm and focused.

the screams of the crowd around him are deafening, everyone screaming and wanting to see things heat up. to see blood. guardiola is also yelling by his side, screaming things like _keep your guard up leo!!!_ and _don’t look down, don’t look down!_

leo does not look down. doesn’t take his eyes away off his opponent, not once, just keeps looking, focused, searching for an opening, giving punches and defending the ones that come on his way.

when neymar thinks, now – now he’s going to hit, _now_ , leo gets a cross thrown on his way, right on his face. the crowd cheers, screams louder.  leo steps back quickly and closes his eyes for a second to take the pain, before opening them and focusing again. he did a mistake, stood too far, feet two inches too closed, couldn’t get away fast enough. guardiola is yelling, _keep your head up! don’t look down!_ and neymar sees blood trickling from leo’s cheek.

the bell rings, neymar can see leo’s shoulders drop the fight stance, and he walks towards his corner on the rink. guardiola shoved a stool through the ropes and leo sits on it and drinks the water being given to him.

neymar is looking at all this, at how leo is drinking water even though it must taste disgusting because of the blood on his gums when he remembers what he’s supposed to be doing here – patching up. right. he shoves the white box inside the rink and climbs into it, crawling through the ropes and then getting up, legs a little bit shaky. he walks towards where leo is sitting, on the corner, chugging water from a bottle guardiola is holding up inside his mouth.

neymar kneels in front of him and says “hi.”

leo looks at him in confusion, pushes the water bottle away. neymar pulls out gauze and an antiseptic from the kit, starts cleaning his cut up. leo stays quiet through the whole thing, doesn’t make a noise. neymar tries to be as gentle as possible but he has to apply some pressure to stop the bleeding, so. leo’s eyes are burning into his face and he can feel it, so he focuses twice as hard on his task at hand.

the bell rings again behind his back, and he steps away. he sees leo get up and lean against the ropes, guardiola is murmuring something on his ear and leo is nodding, running his tongue against his lips before turning around and walking towards the middle of the rink.

“hey,” he screams, catching leo’s attention before the fight starts. “don’t get hit too much, will you? i'm not sure how much blood i can see before i faint.”

leo smiles at him and it’s awkward because of his mouth protector and bloody, it looks red. neymar smiles back, huge and open.

the fight starts again.

 

* * *

 

neymar is not sure about how much he understands, but thing is. you don’t have to understand much to see that leo is good. he looks better this time, more focused, his head going to the right just a millisecond before his opponent’s fist comes to hit him.

everyone keeps yelling and cheering, saying obscene things, guardiola doesn’t stop yelling, but leo stays focused. his eyes don’t waver one bit.

and then, it happens.

neymar kind of sees it coming, but when it hits. _oh_.

it’s beautiful.

the opponent tries an uppercut, but leo is faster than him so he misses. it leaves him open and off balance, and that’s when leo pounces. leo’s eyes look dark, strong, his footwork is perfect and neymar sees his fist coming up, up, up until it hits the opponents jaw with so much strength neymar lets outs a wince in sympathy.

knocked out.

leo steps back, pops the joints of his shoulders and the referee approaches him after checking on the guy on the floor, goes up to leo. neymar can’t stop staring. the cheers explode around him, everyone screaming and jumping and being excited.

“and the winner is…” the referee roars into the microphone, the other hand holding leo’s wrist up. the cheers just get louder and louder around him. “leo ‘dios’ messi!”

everyone screams even more, jumping and clapping.

guardiola pats him on the back a few times and then puts his hand back on his pants’ pockets.

“he’s incredible, isn’t he.”

neymar just nods and keeps staring, mesmerized.

 

* * *

 

neymar finds dani a bit later, when dani comes stumbling through the crowd to talk to guardiola. apparently, neymar’s guess wasn’t that wrong, just a little late. dani lets out a surprised noise and says “ohhhhhhh, here you are little bro! i was worried!”.

neymar snorts and punches him on the shoulder, dani making a scene and acting like it was a super painful injury, being all dramatic. leo has his arms perched over the rink’s ropes, looking at them with a pensive look on his face.

“have you met leo yet?” dani asks.

neymar looks at leo and says _yeah dude, i did_.

dani is pulled away by guardiola who wants to talk about some Serious Business so neymar is left alone with leo, who keeps staring at him.

“you were,” neymar says, a bit awkwardly. “good. you had a. uh, good fight. you were very good.”

leo smiles at him except this time his mouth is clean, no blood on his gums or his teeth and nods his head, looking down. neymar can see the tips of his ears getting red, and he smiles, too.

dani comes by again and tells him he has to go right now (apologizes a million time but neymar promises it’s fine) so he will have to find another way to get home. neymar sighs, searches around on his pocket for some money. he really should look into getting his driver’s license.

leo waves him bye before turning around and starting to take his boxing tape off.

 

* * *

 

neymar is on the bus stop near the gym waiting for his bus (dani had to pick up some paycheck on the other side of town) and messing around on his phone playing candy crush when a group of dudes pass him by and start whistling, messing around with him, trying to get a rise out of him.

neymar, obviously, answers.

“fuck you!!!” he yells at the three guys, who suddenly stop walking and turn around to him.

“what did you say?” the middle one asks, and neymar doesn’t break eye contact.

“i said fuck you. seems like your mothers didn’t raise you right.”

the one on the left takes a step forward, his face suddenly angry.

“don’t talk shit about my mother, you skinny little faggot! i'm going to beat you up!”

at the homophobic slur, neymar’s hackles rise and he’s ready to fight, stepping forward and opening his mouth to invite the dude to come at him then when someone walks into the bus stop, someone very small and with their head covered by a black hoodie.

neymar doesn’t have to see the stranger’s face to know it’s leo.

“get the hell out of here,” leo says, pulling his hood off and looking at the three guys on the eye. they are fairly bigger than him, but still. it's leo.

the guys laugh, looking at him, and one of them goes towards leo, but he just steps aside and trips him, making the huge dude go tumbling down on the ground. next comes the other one, going for a punch at leo’s face, but leo dodges it, which makes the dude lose his balance. leo takes advantage of this and hits the guy’s neck with his elbow, sending him down too. 

leo steps aside, lifting his head up to the last dude still standing. he's looking at leo with his eyes big as two golf balls, his mouth open.

“do you want some of this too?” leo asks, lifting his fists up. the guy nods very vigorously and helps his mates get up before running away, not looking back once.

it's silent for a bit, neymar just staring at leo until leo turns around and he barely gets “are you okay –“ out before neymar is jumping on him, hugging him and murmuring _thank you thank you thank you!!!_ against his neck.

leo awkwardly hugs him back, patting neymar’s shoulders.

neymar steps back and looks at leo, grabs his face with both hands and inspects him to make sure he’s okay.

“you saved my life!!” neymar exclaims, dropping his hands on his side.

“if you kept your mouth shut it would save you a lot of trouble.” leo answers but he can feel his cheeks burning.

neymar laughs at this, loud and real. like he just wasn’t about to get the shit beaten out of him seconds before leo showed up.

“are you going to get the bus too?” he asks instead of answering. leo nods and neymar keeps smiling. “i'll make you company then!”

and he says it like that, like it’s already decided. like leo doesn’t get a say on this.

and leo doesn’t, not really.

the bus comes soon after that, and things are not awkward.  there's no silence because neymar talks enough for them both, fills every crease on the night with words and stories and jokes. leo listens to everything, laughing from time to time, their shoulders bumping when the bus goes over a hole on the asphalt. it's nice.

when leo’s stop arrive, then it is sort of awkward. leo is not sure of what he should do, but neymar just smiles and kisses him on the cheek. leo blushes like a goddamn beet and proceeds to scurry off the bus, looking back when he’s out, and giving neymar a little wave while biting his lip.

neymar can’t stop smiling.

 

* * *

 

neymar comes over to the gym next day while leo is training and hugs him out of nowhere.

“neymar, neymar – what are you doing, neymar.”

“i owe you my life leo!!!!!” neymar answers. keeps hugging.

“what the fuck – neymar, no oh my god you don’t owe me anything!!!” leo says, desperately trying to unglue neymar from him.

“LALALA, I CAN’T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF MY GRATITUDE!!!” neymar screams against his ear, and refuses to let go, his face against leo’s sweaty neck.

so well, there’s that.

and after it, everything is pretty much a whirlwind of neymar.

he comes more often to the gym when he’s free so he can hang around leo, talking his mouth off even though leo doesn’t really answer because he’s focused on the punching bag. he’d bring leo water and a protein bar to snack on, handing those to leo with a bright smile on his face. leo blushes and murmurs a thank you, pretends to not hear his friends whistling towards them from the other side of the room. neymar smiles even more.

 

* * *

 

leo fights but not all the time, not everywhere. he doesn’t like doing it out of the rink, doesn’t like mixing it with other things, doesn’t want to let it get control over his life.

gerard calls him an onion of contradictions but leo just tells him to shut the fuck up.

he’s not the most open person, not easy to approach, doesn’t open up at first glance and keeps to himself. neymar is not derailed by that though, doesn’t feel one little bit less encouraged. doesn’t give leo breathing room and absolutely invades his life, soaking up every little bit of free space.

“dani,” leo tells him next time he sees him over the gym. “neymar thinks i saved his life and now won’t leave me alone.”

dani bursts out laughing, one hand on his belly, laughing so hard he’s shaking. leo looks at him with a scowl.

“well,” dani tells him, still slightly out of breath. “it seems you’re stuck then.”

leo scowls harder.

 

* * *

 

after that, neymar starts going with dani to the fights often.

leo is just so amazing fighting. how he moves, his fists, his posture. everything. it’s gorgeous to watch.

he doesn’t patch him up on the rink anymore, but he watches just as hungrily as he did on that first time, eyes stuck on leo, not moving, not. moving.

 

* * *

 

“how did you meet dani?” neymar asks, laying lazily on the floor of leo’s bedroom, looking up at the ceiling. leo rolls over on the bed until he’s facing neymar, who’s with just his short shorts and shirt ridden up on his belly, showing a patch of caramel skin. jesus.

“he was my first friend when i arrived in spain,” he answers, focusing his eyes back on neymar’s face. “he helped me. showed me around.”

“showed you around?” neymar inquires, looking confused.

“yeah. helped me get into the fighting scene, you know. got me a good coach. showed me the ropes. and stuff.”

“and stuff. very eloquent, leo. ten out of ten.” neymar mocks him, one hand coming up to play with his earring, bright smile on his face.

leo throws a pillow at him and well, it was obvious that a war had just been started.

(neymar wins, manages to surprise leo with a secret pillow attack leo keeps saying that was “against the rules” because he is the sorest losers of all sore losers. neymar ends up having to buy him a pint of ice cream that afternoon, because otherwise leo would keep pouting all day.)

 

* * *

 

neymar worries about leo a lot, is the thing.

leo is really really lazy – he’s definitely not one for taking good care of his bruises. he’d rather take a nap then clean it properly. if there was blood he’d rub some alcohol over it because otherwise, just let it heal on its own. not even a pomade, for fuck’s sake.

“leo,” he says, staring down at leo on something he hopes comes off as mad and not just worried. “you need to take better care of your bruises, leo.”

leo looks at him from where he’s napping on the couch, a bag of frozen peas resting on his upper arm, where he got hit hard during training today and blinks at him. neymar sighs.

leo likes to think he’s all scary and mysterious, but actually he’s just a very lazy sore loser. he makes _neymar_ look organized, and that’s saying something.

 

* * *

 

he only goes to legal matches at first, didn’t even know there were illegal ones to begin with.

but when he goes to one, leo's adversary has fucking glass under the bandages on his hand and neymar is worried, freaking out – he doesn’t want leo to get hurt with that.

 but leo only shakes his head and says "i’ll fucking get him" and he _does_.

neymar knows why leo does that, knows it’s to help his family back home in argentina but it doesn’t make him worry any less, doesn’t make him feel any less sick when he sees the weapons that are used against him.

leo has to, he knows, but he wishes he hadn’t.

neymar comes with him, after the fight. follows him home, both of them sticking close to each other on the bus and walking silently inside leo’s apartment.

leo toes his sneakers off and throws his bag on the floor, walking towards the couch.

neymar goes off somewhere and when he comes back, he’s holding a bunch of first aid kit supplies on his hand.

“does it hurt?”neymar asks, kneeling in front of leo and then dabbing disinfectant on the cut over leo’s eyebrow. leo tries to hide a wince when the liquid touches his wound, the hand that is gripping neymar’s arm tightens on reflex.

he shrugs, not looking into neymar’s eyes.

neymar pursues his lips and keeps cleaning, breathing softly and making sure to apply some healing gel over the bruises to make sure it’ll go away as fast as possible. he has both hands resting on leo’s thigh.

“thanks ney.” leo murmurs, putting his hand over neymar’s, rubbing his thumb against neymar’s wrist.

neymar shakes his head and he knows he should leave now, that there is nothing here for him anymore but – he lingers a bit, fingers twitching nervously and waiting for leo to say something, anything. ask him to stay. leo doesn’t, so he kisses leo’s cheek once before getting up and walking out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

leo may act like he’s putting up with neymar but he actually is pleased, actually likes him. neymar is fun to be around, different – a break from his routine. he’s big smiles and unfunny jokes, late chinese take out and pouting after he loses at fifa again.

“you’re cheating,” neymar says from where he’s sitting on the floor, side eyeing leo.

leo laughs and pokes him with his toe.

“it’s not fairrrrr!!” neymar whines, getting up so he can jump over leo, his version of revenge. “IT’S NOT REALISTIC NO WAY YOU CAN WIN ALL THE TIMES LEO.”

leo laughs harder, lets neymar sit on his thighs, both hands against leo’s chest, holding himself up.

“i'm on top now. how does it feel, leo. tell me how does it feel to be the loser this time.”

leo looks up at him, at his green eyes at the acne scars, cute little marks that make neymar _neymar_. he puts both hands on neymar’s waist, thumbs sinking on soft flesh.

“it feels pretty good.”

neymar groans and flops over him, his face shoved on leo’s neck.

they don’t move for a while.

 

* * *

 

neymar gets jumped when he’s walking home from his afternoon class.

he’s near the bus stop when he’s pushed towards an alley and then he falls, stumbling towards the ground. he opens his mouth to say _what the fuck_ but he can’t even get that out, can’t say anything before he starts being kicked, on his ribs and on his arms and on his legs. he doesn’t even know what’s going on, doesn’t know what to do – he tries to protect his head as good as he can.

he doesn’t see who hit him, can’t get a look on their faces, but he hears very clearly when they say “you tell messi that if he doesn’t lose the fight, this will happen again,” before walking away, leaving neymar there, blood coming out of his mouth and hands shaking.

he doesn’t know how long he stays there, trying to breath properly again, his whole body hurting before he is able to reach inside his backpack for his phone.

he’s shaking so hard he can’t type even a sos text, so he ends up calling leo, asking him to come pick him up near his uni, _please leo – just come_.

 

* * *

 

leo finds him and brings him home. he’s worried, fuck, he’s worried sick – neymar is hurt and he can’t even walk properly, his face looks bad and he winces when leo puts an arm around him. leo asks who did it to him, who hurt him like that but neymar shakes his head and says  _i don’t know, i didn’t see their faces_ . he tells leo what they told him though, and he sees the way leo’s eyes darken, how his fists clench, how his shoulders go stiff.

the first time they kiss, leo is patching neymar up, all quiet and tense and reverend, going slow and tender on neymar's face. he’s careful not to press down against the bruises too much. neymar isn’t used to the pain.

“are you okay?” he asks, a worried frown on his forehead. neymar tries to smile but ends up wincing when it re opens the cut on his lip. leo snorts and keeps applying healing cream all over neymar’s cheekbone (you can see it bruising up already, ugly purple and yellow).

leo finishes his job and closes the lid on the cream again, wipes his hand on a towel and throws it somewhere on the living room floor. he puts both hands on neymar’s neck, rub his nose against neymar’s.

“can i kiss you?” he asks, finally, fucking finally.

neymar doesn’t answer but instead, quits the distance between both of them.

 

* * *

 

they end up taking a nap that afternoon, neymar cuddled to leo, who being very careful not to hit neymar where it hurts. neymar, on the other hand, is not very careful to not hit himself where it hurts.

when he wakes up again, it’s night and he can see the streetlight coming through the window on his bedroom. he checks his phone quickly and it’s a little bit past ten pm. he gets up and picks up his training bag from the floor, goes over to neymar’s side on the bed.

“hey,” leo says, tugging at neymar’s ear gently. neymar makes a sleepy noise and opens his eyes slightly, just a tiny bit. “i'm going out now ok? you just get some more sleep. i'll be back before you know it.”

neymar normally would protest, but he’s currently all drowsy from the pain pills he took earlier so he just nods and lets leo kiss his forehead, one hand sleepily grabbing leo’s hand so he can kiss his knuckles good luck.

he leaves then, and when he walks through the doors of the gym, he already knows what he needs to do. he can guess who it was. and he won't let it go back for free.

 

* * *

 

leo goes to fight, and he fucking fights.

he’s angry, his blood is boiling and his hands are steady. when he sees the other guy he’s up against today, his eyes get darker and his shoulders go tense.

dani is near his side, talking to guardiola when he realizes what’s going on – he knows something is wrong, but not exactly what.

“are you okay leo?” he asks, hand coming up to rub leo’s shoulders. “calm down okay? don’t work yourself up too much over this.”

leo just shakes his head and puts on his mouth protector, the referee announcing the fight will begin soon. he steps into the rink, guardiola holding the ropes apart for him.

he’ll beat that fucking asshole to a goddamn pulp.

 

* * *

 

and well, that’s what he does. he’s restless, going forward and not giving the adversary one inch of space – striking ruthlessly and not stopping, not even when the guy is down, not even when the referee is pulling him away. he gets one last punch in, for good measure, before letting his body go lax, breathing slowly, popping the joints on his neck.

then he looks up towards the opposite side of the rink and locks eye with the other trainer, doesn’t blink once as he walks near to him. he spits his mouth protector out, pulls the ropes down a bit with the weight of his forearms and says "you wanna be next? touch my boy ever fucking again and you’ll see”.

 

* * *

 

he goes home after, as fast as he can. he says _yeah_ _thanks uhh_ several times so coach guardiola will stop waxing poetry about his moves that night and let him go. he also avoids dani at all costs – he Does Not want to be inquired about it by neymar’s best friend. no way.

so he goes home, gets the bus and walks quickly from the bus stop to his apartment, where neymar is, probably sleeping still. he is as quiet as he can, taking off his sneakers carefully and walking slowly towards the bedroom, getting quietly on the bed with neymar, who snakes all around him in like 0.3 seconds. leo smiles and presses a dry kiss against his neck.

“all good?” neymar mumbles out, very sleepily, not opening his eyes once.

leo holds him close and answers “all good”.

 

* * *

 

of course dani comes over the next morning. he was worried about leo, about how animalistic he was during the fight, refusing to stop until he got pulled away.

he came over to see what happened last night, to see if leo was okay but when the door opens it’s neymar who greets him, a bright smile lighting up his face when he sees dani on the other side. he’s very confused at first until he takes neymar in, his purple eye and bruised cheeks and split lip.

“ohhhhhhhhhhh,” dani says, walking inside the hall, towards the couch where leo is. leo lifts his eyes up from the tv and looks at him, face motionless before getting up and running towards the bathroom.

neymar laughs at leo’s behavior, flopping on the couch and patting his side so dani will do the same.

“that explains a lot,” dani says when he hears the shower steam going on.

neymar looks at him very confusedly, eyebrows nearly knitting together.

“why leo destroyed his adversary’s face yesterday, i mean. he did that because they tried to get to you, apparently.”

“oh my god – are you serious??” neymar asks, his cheeks flushing up, mouth hanging open.

“yeah,” dani answers, very seriously, solemnly nodding his head. “he made it clear that if they touched you again he’d make it even worse.”

neymar is feeling very embarrassed, blushing furiously as he shoves dani out of the door, who refuses to stop laughing and saying “oh my god you both are just like children i swear to god,“ before he gets kicked out.

he walks towards the bathroom, opens the door and yells “YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO DO THAT FOR ME, LEO!!!” which makes leo jump and hit his back on the shower knob, letting out a pained yelp.

neymar murmurs _shit_ and walks inside the shower with him, dressed and everything, just wanting to know if leo is okay.

“are you okay leo??” he asks, very worried, hands going up to leo’s face.

leo nods but doesn’t look up, too embarrassed on having been found out.

neymar kisses him then, softly and sweet, says “you didn’t have to do that for me”.

leo shakes his head, hides his face on neymar’s neck and murmurs “well, you’re important to me. course i had do that.”

and well, that is that.


End file.
